mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:RysTennant/MossyCaverns Chat Logs 1
9:01 Zihark-Kohai :P RP? 9:03 Keplers Yeah. Let's RP now. 9:03 Zihark-Kohai *Walks into the hotel* 9:03 Riolu777 IDK who I'll be! :P 9:03 Zihark-Kohai "Wait, do we even have any money?" Riolu... Just make a name. :p 9:04 Keplers "... That's very funny of you. I'm sure someone will be willing to donate some." 9:04 Zihark-Kohai Develop the character along the way. :P 9:04 Riolu777 Fine. :p Gogs is coming too. 9:04 Zihark-Kohai "It's funny?" 9:04 Keplers *Walks outside back to the shady side of London.* 9:04 Zihark-Kohai YAYA! 9:04 Riolu777 *walks in awkwardly* 9:04 Zihark-Kohai *Watching Keplers with interest* 9:04 Keplers *PUNCH WHACK AND THERE WENT THE FRONT TEETH.* *AND 80£.* 9:04 RysTennant http://data2.whicdn.com/images/34825453/siriusly_large.gif :P Goggles 99 has entered the Caverns. Do with them as you please. 9:04 Zihark-Kohai *Thinks about the time I taught Kitty to pick-pocket* 9:04 Keplers *Walks back to hotel* 9:04 RysTennant Hi Gogs. o/ 9:05 Keplers "I stealthily acquired some more cash." 9:05 Zihark-Kohai *Laughs* "Stealthily?" 9:05 Riolu777 *stares blankly at everyone* (IDK what to do. :P ) 9:06 Keplers "Yes. Compared to some more blunt methods, yes. I mean, take it this way, he still doesn't know what hit him." 9:06 Zihark-Kohai *Notices Chrissy staring at me* 9:06 Keplers *Pats holster and gets a room.* 9:06 Riolu777 *notices Arya staring back and looks away* 9:06 Zihark-Kohai *Pokes Kepler and motions in Chrissy's direction* 9:07 Keplers "Mmh?" 9:07 Goggles99 I saw the weirdest meme involcing Sirius Black ever o_o .... 9:07 Keplers *Notices the strange guy.* 9:07 RysTennant What is it, Gogs? :P 9:07 Keplers *Imitates a Scottish accent.* "OI, YOO!" "WHATCHA STARIN' AT, MON?" 9:07 RysTennant :{P 9:07 Keplers *Sayo begins to Facepalm.* 9:07 Riolu777 *steps back aghast* 9:07 Keplers *Capital F.+ "YOO JUS' STAAARIN' AT M' BETROTHED. YOO WANNA FI', MON?" 9:08 Goggles99 Rys its not chat-appropriate :{P Sorry 9:08 Riolu777 "I'm not looking at her!" 9:08 Goggles99 Adults only 9:08 Keplers "AH CAN PU' UP A FI'!!" *Raises fists.* 9:08 Riolu777 "She's not that hot actually anyway." 9:08 Keplers "OO, NOO YOO GONE 'N DUN I'!!!" *Punches Rio in the gut.* 9:08 Riolu777 *stumbles over* *wheezes* 9:08 Keplers "AN' MAY *THA* LEARN YA!" *Turns back to the elevator and pushes the call button.* 9:09 Zihark-Kohai "Kepler!" *Looks horrified* *Runs over to Chrissy* 9:09 Keplers (I think only Rys got the accent thing. (Xd2) ) 9:09 Riolu777 *chokes out* "I...didn't mean..." 9:09 RysTennant Uh huh. :P 9:09 Riolu777 *falls face down* 9:09 Zihark-Kohai "Are...are you okay?" * O_O * 9:09 Keplers *Ding. The elevator opens.* 9:10 Zihark-Kohai *Kneels next to you* 9:10 Keplers "ACH. LEEV 'IM ALOON. 'E'S ANUDDER OF DEM WIMMIN STEALAHS." 9:10 Zihark-Kohai Accent thing? :P The ones your friends hate? :P * one 9:10 Keplers ... YES EXACTLY. (XD) 9:10 Riolu777 *coughs and gets up slowly* 9:10 Zihark-Kohai Yes, then I got it. "{ 9:10 Riolu777 *exhales* 9:10 Zihark-Kohai * :P 9:10 Riolu777 "Pheewwww...." 9:10 Keplers I'm testing it out under my breath before typing it so I can get it right. :P 9:10 Riolu777 "That hurt." 9:10 Zihark-Kohai "Kepler? Why are you speaking...like that?" "Awwwww..." 9:11 Keplers "It.. Sounded British." 9:11 Riolu777 "But I'm alright, miss." *stands up fully* 9:11 Zihark-Kohai *Looks concerned* "You sure?" 9:11 Riolu777 "Yep." 9:11 Zihark-Kohai "Ummmmm, Okay, Kepler?" 9:11 Riolu777 "Well, anyway, good day." 9:11 Keplers "... Yeah." 9:11 Riolu777 *starts to exit* 9:11 Zihark-Kohai *Still looks concerned* "Wait..." 9:11 Riolu777 "Hmm? " 9:11 Keplers *Looks at the people that have stopped and stared.* 9:12 Zihark-Kohai "You any good at killing Vampires?" 9:12 Keplers "No problem, folks! Just filming for a show... Uh... Uh..." 9:12 Zihark-Kohai *Quietly* *Inwardly smirks* 9:12 Riolu777 "Those...don't exist...?" 9:12 Keplers *Whispers* "What show has a Scottish guy with an American accent? Or vice versa?" 9:12 Zihark-Kohai *Smiles knowingly* 9:12 Keplers "Uh... Err....... Torchwood! Yah." 9:12 Zihark-Kohai Two whom did you whisper? :P 9:12 Keplers *They don't believe me.* To you. :P 9:13 Riolu777 (I'm only 18, BTW. :P ) 9:13 Zihark-Kohai "I...don't know." I'm only 17. :p 9:13 Riolu777 Oh. :p 9:13 Keplers "Well. We're filming for A show with torches, at least. Or wood. One of the two. Goodbye." :P *Walks into the elevator.* 9:13 Zihark-Kohai "Yes they do!" 9:13 Riolu777 "Look, I can't go into show biz. I'm on the run." 9:13 Goggles99 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Are_7b960e_1320266.jpg 9:13 Zihark-Kohai *Smiles brilliantly* 9:13 Riolu777 "So, no, I can't 'kill' vampires." 9:13 Zihark-Kohai "All the more reason!" 9:14 Keplers LOL GOG 9:14 Zihark-Kohai XP 9:14 RysTennant xD 9:14 Riolu777 *doesn't get it* :P 9:14 RysTennant Sirius Black and Severus Snape... :P 9:14 Riolu777 "Seriously, miss, I can't. I have to go..." 9:14 Keplers :P 9:14 RysTennant WATCH HARRY POTTER :P 9:15 Goggles99 Theres a guy in the movie called Sirius :P 9:15 Keplers *Drags Rio into the elevator.* 9:15 Goggles99 Which sonds like "serious" 9:15 Keplers *Pushes the close button and pulls Shino in.+ 9:15 Goggles99 http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Dead_74ec32_1288445.gif 9:15 Zihark-Kohai *Leans head against Kepler* 9:15 Riolu777 "What the heck, people?!" 9:15 Keplers "Alright, dude. We're not fighting stupid gay bloodsucking fools with fake six packs." 9:15 Goggles99 o_o 9:15 Keplers "We're fighting real vampires." 9:15 Riolu777 *looks petrified* "Uh..er.." 9:15 Goggles99 Wat the brik 9:15 RysTennant HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL GOGS :P AWESOME MEME 2xD 9:16 Zihark-Kohai XP 9:16 Goggles99 Thank you Rys :) 9:16 Keplers "That said." 9:16 RysTennant NP xDDD 9:16 Keplers "Wll you help us?" *Scott wonders when they'll realize he isn't in the elevator.* 9:16 Zihark-Kohai LOL, I didn't realize that. :P 9:16 Riolu777 "Look, I can't fight." 9:16 Zihark-Kohai I had forgotten about Sayo. XP 9:16 Riolu777 "And I should be miles away from here by now." 9:17 Keplers "Good, we need bait." 9:17 Zihark-Kohai Shino 9:17 Keplers "Especially bait that needs to run." 9:17 Riolu777 "Bait?!" 9:17 Keplers Yeah, we're taking you to Germany." 9:17 Riolu777 "Oh jeez." 9:17 Keplers "You know they have two alcoholic holidays there. Oktoberfest and Ale-Mas." 9:17 Goggles99 *kills everyone* (hp2) 9:17 Riolu777 "I can't even drink." 9:18 Goggles99 "Alright, dude. We're not fighting stupid gay bloodsucking fools with fake six packs." <<<<